Steve Poccacio
Steve Pocacchio is an android created by Doctor Donald Pocacchio, a brilliant researcher and scientist living on Zerard. Steve is one of the Doctor's most prized experiments and travels with the crew of the Dorgenark to gain data from all over the galaxy through all of the traveling that the Doctor himself is now a little too old to do himself. Steve acts as the navigator of the ship due to his internal database having a stronger and faster memory than those of any of the rest of the crew members. However, he is also carrying data that even he HIMSELF is not aware of... ---- About Steve Personality Steve is possibly the most innocent of the crew, always meaning well and never intending to harm others (though he'll fiercely defend his allies from monsters). He is a hardworking and loyal member of Dorgengoa's crew and is good friends with Simon, often being assigned to missions with him. He is easygoing and cheerful, which is displayed in his voice as he can't very well show it on his face. This may also be the reason for some of the exaggerated poses he and Simon do during some cutscenes as neither of them can show emotion on their faces (Simon is wearing a mask, Steve doesn't really have a face because he's a robotic-looking android). Appearance Steve, as a result of looking more like a robot than an android, is built like a robot. He appears to have actuators for shoulders and his face and chest are made from molded metal. As with the rest of the player characters, his 'outfit' can change throughout the game, but his weapons stay constant: his hands and a pair of remote drones that follow him around during battle and attach to his back when in standby mode (i.e. when he's not in battle). Weapons Steve attacks primarily with his hands, which can be either normal-looking robotic hands or a pair of wickedly-clawed talons. He also attacks using a pair of remote drones that can strike from a distance for a limited number of times during battle before their energy reserves deplete. Revelations Electro Punch Protection Icy Eye Beam Hyperdrive Wave Jammer *SPOILER ALERT!* Unbeknownst to Steve, Pocacchio secretly uploaded a memory file of his young son Mark who passed away shortly before the story events began into Steve's brain during a cutscene during the Daytron Starship Factory events. This, however, was illegal on his part. Mark tags along with Steve and company in his head, only coming out when Steve communicates with Pocacchio and is powered down for "maintenance". Eventually, the authorities find out about what Pocacchio has been doing and put him under arrest. While they search his computer for the file of Mark's memory, Mark deletes himself while Steve watches as a hologram. The deletion crashes Dr. Pocacchio's computer and despite saving him from prison time (as he can't be arrested if no solid evidence is found and hearsay/eyewitness accounts are never enough to get a conviction), the Doctor collapses in grief from having lost his son all over again. It is when Steve and company are pursuing the Drigellums that he sees Pocacchio drinking in his room. Steve assumes that he is still grieving over the loss of his son until an image of Mark appears next to him (much to his surprise) and explains that it is not so. It is in this cutscene that Steve sees that Pocacchio has re-evaluated himself, regained his drive in life and continued an old project of his: inspired by Steve's determination and fervent desire to be human one day, Pocacchio created a human-like android body that Mark explains was meant for Steve all along. Before Mark leaves for the final time, he grants Steve the Drigellum of Desire. Gallery File:Rg-steve2.jpg|Steve in one of his unlockable outfits Trivia *"Steve" was the name of a talking Slingshot in Dark Cloud and the name of a robot from Dark Chronicle. Those games also developed by Level 5, developer of Rogue Galaxy. Characterization *English Version: Yuri Lowenthal *Japanese Version: Hideyuki Umezu Category:Characters